<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黄昏的鬼 by hnan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862788">黄昏的鬼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnan/pseuds/hnan'>hnan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnan/pseuds/hnan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hux在黄昏时分带回旧日的鬼魂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黄昏的鬼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>对不起，可能不够垃圾</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00<br/>Hux在应赴晚宴的傍晚折返，命仆人清扫庄园西翼尘封的阁楼。命令自传达至实施的过程迅速而隐秘，Hux牵起客人的袖口，亲自端上烛台在前引路。客人宽大的黑袍随移动飘起，远远望去Hux像是拉扯着烛光照出的自己的影子。</p><p>02<br/>Hux是老伯爵的养子，十六岁来到庄园。十六岁开始培养亲情和忠诚确实为时已晚，但足够一个年轻人拥有足够的理智去选择正确的靠山。<br/>老伯爵曾经有一个孩子，早在幼年时走失。实际将Hux从孤儿院带回的人也并非老伯爵本人，而是他的叔父——老伯爵不具有继承权的私生子弟弟。叔父将Hux从孤儿院中选出，耐心地教导，适时的提点，谁才是改变他命运的关键人物。叔父企图给老公爵一个受他控制的继承人。但老公爵像一条老谋深算的龙一样盘踞在自己的财富之上，不肯松懈一丝一毫。<br/>从Hux成年起，叔叔便要求Hux尽快成婚，娶一个新兴资产阶级中渴望名誉且家资丰厚的人家的小姐，以另一笔诱人的财富来断绝老伯爵为下落不明的亲子守财的念头。在Hux自己的盘算中，这也不失为他摆脱这位吐着信子的叔叔和年老发昏的公爵的尚佳途径。<br/>Hux频繁出没于各种宴会，尽管他在当地社交圈中崭露头角，可形容俊朗的皮囊无法遮掩不明的出身，尤其是他的猎艳对象的身份阶层已使他的野心昭然若揭。几次受挫后Hux的计划并无起色，心境同样落得低糜。</p><p>03<br/>某天赴宴中途，Hux乘坐的汽车抛锚在码头附近，那里笼罩在落日时分昏黄的薄雾中。在连日郁结的情绪中，黄昏、雾霭、蒸汽，咸味和四下的嘈杂俱使他想起曾经的住所——现在极有可能已经被拆除或是在某场火灾中付之一炬。Hux陡然产生一种荒谬的预感，即受到某种不详的感召，才会闯入这片朦胧的傍晚。他将车和仆人抛在身后，因循直觉穿过幽深狭窄的巷道，身着华丽的舞会装扮步入寥落街区。几个孩子受到吸引挤在阁楼窗上肮脏的玻璃前，Hux与其中一个对视片刻，在夕阳分明的阴影中产生古怪的空间倒错感，仿佛是他以这双藏在暗处的眼睛俯视不受欢迎的闯入者。那些盘踞在梦境深处的陈腐记忆重新鲜活起来，挺拔的身姿与笔挺的礼服皆未成为庇护，仿佛他从来没有摆脱颓败晦暗的人生，并在这毫不掩饰的窥探目光中，轻易裸露出一个低贱的内里。</p><p>04<br/>Hux从来没有父亲，十二岁那年的某天清晨，他的母亲出门上班，临走前照常亲吻他的脸颊，但晚上没有回家。一个星期后，他吃光屋里所有可以入口的东西。<br/>在一个阴沉欲雪的傍晚，Hux走上街头。没有推荐人，他无法在工厂谋一个学徒的职位。他不想向人摇尾乞怜，宁愿去做些铤而走险的勾当。可以想见幸运一如既往地吝于福泽，Hux得到了狠狠的教训——先是挨了一顿好揍，接着被扔在污水横流的巷口，像垃圾桶旁的老猫一样翻着肚皮等死。<br/>纵观日后的人生，可以说此次经历给了他某种启迪，让他初次明白与出身不符的高傲和廉价的愤怒对得偿所愿毫无帮助。但此时的Hux还没有习得这近乎伴随他余生的守则，当一个人的情绪被愤恨填满，与此同时肚子却空空如也，往往没有多余的力气来思考今后的人生。<br/>眼下有几位路过的好心女士，因累累伤痕的不详点缀而怜悯起这皮相尚可的姜发男孩，并在叹息中舍下几枚致使他遭此罪的硬币。Hux气得别过脸去不想接受，而一个不起眼的男孩畏畏缩缩地挪过来，他保持距离观察了一会儿狼狈的Hux，最终伸手捡走了硬币。<br/>Hux以淌血的指尖一下下抓挠冰冷污垢的地面，在心底狠狠咒骂，拿去吧拿去吧拿着可悲的施舍去买张通往地狱的车票。<br/>雪片自阴沉的天幕慢慢飘落下来，Hux几乎顾不上感觉冷，每块肌肉和骨骼都叫嚣着疼痛，腹中的空荡荡的灼烧感让他感到紧缩的胃像是已经等不及被填满而自行消化起来。Hux忙着平复内里的斗争，那个男孩又回来了，他蹲在最近的一盏路灯底下，捧着一块黑面包，小口小口地啃食，并以一双漆黑的眼睛毫不避讳地观察着Hux。<br/>此刻Hux饿急了，他盯着男孩，想这不是该死的施舍，如果他抢到这块面包。于是Hux铆足全身力气，扑向那个老鼠，将他压在身下，他甚至没有费心再跑几步去找个安全的地方，兀自按着他的手，在他捏紧的指缝间隙啃起黑硬的面包。以冲撞喉舌的硬度来说，面包可能放了些天并且已经发馊，但在胡乱吞咽之下完全尝不出来。他只隐隐尝到潮湿的腥味，起初他以为是自己脱落的牙齿所留的空缺再度渗出血来，又以为是坚硬如铁屑的面包渣终于割破了他的喉咙。但这温热新鲜的血腥味一直在舌尖萦绕不去，Hux迟钝地意识到，他已经啃噬到了男孩的手骨。<br/>这个认知使Hux想要呕吐，但是他深知无法承受更多的饥饿，于是翻倒在一旁紧紧咬着牙，不让刚刚塞进胃里的食物一涌而出。<br/>在Hux咬紧牙关试图压下胃里的残渣时，那个男孩伸出他鲜血淋漓的手掌颤颤地扼住Hux的喉咙，然而他的手指因寒冷或疼痛或其他什么原因几乎无法在Hux的后颈合拢，因此Hux也懒得将那两只手肮脏的爪子掰下来。等他耗尽力气，沉沉地压在了Hux身上。<br/>男孩说他叫Kylo。</p><p>05<br/>Mrs. Wilson经营着镇上唯一一所孤儿院。最初她帮助处置一些有声望的人家意外到来的孩子，也为没有孩子的家庭牵桥搭线。后来为了遮掩，他们开始资助她接收街头流浪的孩子<br/>Kylo是被她收养的孩子之一，如今他把Hux也带来了。而且是在募捐晚宴进行的时候，领着Hux从正门堂而皇之地闯入。<br/>她心中肚明以Hux年纪几乎不会有被收养的可能。他会被养到成年，然后随便到哪个工厂里做工，之后在繁重的体力劳动和恶劣的工作环境中耗损悲哀的余生。但她不能当着这些人赶走Hux，她不能赶走上门求救的人，这会使她的名声受损。<br/>晚宴结束后，一腔愤怒无法发泄，她只能以各种借口惩罚带来麻烦的Kylo，诸如晚归，弄脏了衣服。她叫孩子们在Hux对面列成一排，让Kylo递上他的皮带而后跪在他们之间的在木头地板上，接着一边数落Kylo的笨拙一边用皮带在他身上抽打。<br/>这沉默而古怪的见面会，足以使Hux察觉到他并不受欢迎，但在街头也无其它求生之法，是以他一言不发的看着像条受伤的狗一样呜咽的Kylo，心想，你找上我时就该想到这个。</p><p>06<br/> Hux脸上始终带着不讨人喜欢的苍白，并且在一头姜发的映衬下显得愈发阴沉。但他是恭敬地，所有孩子都不亲近Mrs. Wilson，只有他会在Mrs. Wilson苛刻的教条下依然循规蹈矩。因此孩子们疏远他、取笑他，骂他跟屁虫、走狗。Hux从不与他们争吵，甚至不表现出恼怒或是伤心，他只是默默记着，等待着。<br/>同样不受欢迎的还有Kylo，他顶着一头乱蓬蓬的黑发，行为迟钝，易怒。孩子们故意捉弄他，，将他的面包丢进拖地板的污水里，看他拖着笨拙的身体在院子里四处乱扑，打破任何够得着的东西，最后免不了招致一顿训诫。Hux远远地站在楼梯上冷眼旁观，他从不阻止，只是偶尔会将趴在地上的Kylo拖回房间。<br/>冬天来临前，院里会储藏大量木柴，堆放在庭院的西边，柴堆和墙壁之间的角落成了Kylo的秘密基地。某次Hux将他从泥里拽起来，他便将Hux带到这里，给Hux展示他偷偷藏起来的物件，无非半块巧克力，一个皱巴巴的苹果或是一点发馊的奶酪。但木柴总会烧完，无论Kylo如何拖延自己或其他孩子取柴。秘密终于败露的那天，Kylo为此遭受从未有过的重罚。Mrs. Wilson将他丢在冷冰冰的房间等死，他死后可以腾出床铺给新来的更年幼的孩子。<br/>Hux在一个夜里拖起Kylo笨拙的身体回到他原来的家，或许并不该称之为“家”，只是码头附近的一个窝棚。那里还有一些伤药，不知道有没有过期，他将瓶瓶罐罐里的东西胡乱涂抹在Kylo身上，至少在那一刻他真心实意的祈祷Kylo不要因药物过敏死去。<br/>夜里很冷，月光和寒意透过门窗缝隙塞满狭窄的房间。他们挤在一床被子里还是冻得睡不着。Hux开始咒骂一切，嘟囔着为何带Kylo到这里来，Kylo则意外好眠，紧紧挨着Hux，不为所动的打鼾。<br/>后来Kylo顽强地活下来了，但也伴随着越发频繁的挨打。出人意料的是Kylo并未在这严苛的体罚中变得孱弱或是落下顽疾，他像是石板下的豆粒，在超负荷的重压下加倍的健硕与膨胀，不久甚至超过了大多同龄人的体型。 <br/>他们也更多次过来码头的窝棚。当他们在窄塌上挤在一起时，Kylo偶尔会絮絮叨叨地讲起一些模糊的记忆。只有在这时，Hux才会容忍Kylo的疯话，那些他撒癔症一样妄想出来的记忆，草地上的秋千和白篱笆的房子，更别提温柔的双手将他抱起。有时Hux也会泄露出一些冲动的抱负，他大声发愿，仿佛说出口的就可以实现。我会离开这里，紧贴着背后另一具温暖的躯体，Hux以施恩一般的腔调宣布，兴许我还会带你一起。<br/>每次一觉醒来，Hux想到那些刻奇的言语都会陷入自我厌恶，并暗下决心再也不回到这里。</p><p>07<br/>这种日子持续了大约一年多，第二年的圣诞节刚不久，屋顶上的积雪还没融化，Mrs. Wilson过世了。<br/>她喝了太多的威士忌，掉进河湾淹死了。没人知道她为何深夜到码头去，是早起的船工在第二天清晨发现了她浸泡在浅水中的尸体。当地教会为她举办了简单的葬礼和一个小型追悼会，那天是冬日里难得的一个晴天，孩子们依旧被要求保持沉默并且排成一列，Hux站在队尾，同人们合唱追思歌。但因为追悼会的事情，他显得有些心不在焉。<br/>追悼会在隔天举行，同时具有慈善性质，会有些好心人在孩子们中进行挑选符合他们心意的带走，而其余的孩子尚未知悉明朗的出路。尽管孩子们不喜欢Mrs. Wilson，当地人也暗中嘲笑她的古板与势利，可她离世之后，孩子们才懵懂的发觉并非越过Mrs. Wilson就能抵达冒险的终点，人们也发现并没有更合适的人愿意接手她的工作。<br/>相对于理想的领养年龄来说，Hux年龄偏大，因此鲜少有人走过来与他交谈。晚宴临近尾声，一位绅士停留在Hux面前，Hux知道保持得体的举止可以给人留下好印象，他竭力如此，但那个人对眼前拘谨有礼的孩子兴致不高，反而频频张望角落里的Kylo。<br/>他问Hux是否认识Kylo。<br/>Hux仍旧希望能够引起这位先生足够的重视，他答道，我认识这里每一个人。<br/>先生又问了一些关于Kylo的问题，Hux才发现他对Kylo仅仅是认识而已，对于Kylo的身世、来历，到这里多久，乃至年龄都毫不知情。<br/>晚宴结束时，人群中找不到Kylo，先生请Hux明天将Kylo带到这里，他想同他亲自交谈。<br/>Hux不用想就知道，Kylo一定躲在柴堆后面。尽管他因此受过不少惩罚，但他的死脑筋始终只会认准一个地方。<br/>等人都走光，Hux在柴堆后面找到Kylo。<br/>Kylo问，我看到你和那个人谈了很长时间，他会带你离开吗？<br/>Hux对此不置可否，他眯起眼睛打量Kylo，想这个傻子有何过人之处。<br/>Kylo头上顶着木屑，哀求他，晚上到码头棚屋去。</p><p>08<br/>Kylo偷了一瓶香槟，并使愤怒中的Hux喝掉其中大部分。当Hux意识到喝得太多，他几乎已经无法站立。他注意到了Kylo那张愁苦的脸，开始明白Kylo是故意的，灌醉他，使他起不来床，不让他离开。<br/>Hux酸楚的想着，Kylo还不知道，他们之中幸运的那个不是Hux，即将离开的是傻子Kylo。<br/>而他还想要拖着我同他一起溺亡在这里。<br/>但Hux混沌的头脑无法深入探究Kylo想将他留下的原因，只是因循本能的愤怒着，因希望湮灭的无措和Kylo能有此际遇的愤慨。<br/>最终他将这一切归结于Kylo，他将酒瓶猛砸在Kylo头上，但那声沉闷的钝响和Kylo的呻吟都无法将他从昏沉的状态叫醒。他感到四肢绵软，脚步虚浮，像踩在噩梦上。<br/>整个晚上，Hux撑着没有睡，将头浸在冰水里，并且因低烧而意外使苍白阴沉的脸上有了红晕。第二天清早尽管头痛欲裂，他依然离开了码头棚屋，并且相信从此这里将远离他的生活，包括那个只会躲在木堆后面的蠢货都将永远被他抛在脑后。<br/>那天清晨，Hux将仍在颤抖的双手背在身后，换上最诚挚的面孔，对他孤注一掷的希望说，我不知道Kylo在哪，但他可以做的事情我都可以做到。<br/>先生的笑容看起来别有深意， Hux却头晕目眩，无瑕揣测，他听到陌生人拖着腔调发出邀请，既然我们都找不到他，你会同我一起离开吗？</p><p>09<br/>靠近码头，破门烂窗无法将咸腥味关在屋外，Hux曾枕着这种气味入梦，梦中他乘帆船出海，黑色的太阳沉沉压住天际线，海面平静反射灰暗的光，而他坚信他会一直航行，永远不会再回到这张旧榻。而此刻某种急切的情绪像黄昏时分升腾的雾霭一样缠裹在Hux周围，催促着他去打开沉默的铁门。<br/>他回望了一眼橘红色的夕阳，将手伸向面前简陋的屏障。西落的太阳光泄漏进去，陈旧的空气如同刚刚从罐子里倒出来，萦绕在鼻尖的腥味霎时被灰尘淹没。<br/>他向里探进半个身体，并深信眼前所见的时刻经过戏剧般的安排并如演练过很多次一般平稳展开，使人以数盏聚光灯模拟黄昏的光线朝这间陋室布施，使人躲上铁皮屋顶顺着漏雨的孔隙播撒灰尘，蜘蛛也当是连同它织就的密网被煞费苦心从哪道暗巷挪到这方墙角，Kylo则将笨重的身体蜷缩在一张小板凳上，于刺眼的光线中仰头看他。<br/>Hux几乎立刻认出Kylo，也可能是依照惯性认为在坐这里的只会是Kylo。他的头发更长了，蓬乱卷曲着快要垂到肩膀；（没被头发挡住的部分的）五官几乎没有变化较之几年前，整个人仿佛水中的浮尸一样涨大，并且同样的苍白。Hux走近去，拨开多余的头发，Kylo的右额头露出一道横过眼角的疤痕，那还是拜他所赐，分别之际砸碎在Kylo头上的一支香槟酒瓶。而这支提早开启的香槟正为庆贺此时此地：屋子里的一切似乎自他离开后就尘封着，Kylo也一直坐在那张凳子上，等待被他推门而入的这一刻唤醒，等待这扇门从外向里敞开，夕阳点在鼻尖的刹那，忽然眨眨眼睛，抖落灰尘，拨开蛛网，松动筋骨，重返人世。<br/>Hux 邀请Kylo同他一起离开。<br/>他以笃定的语调开口，流畅的仿佛念出这场戏剧中写好的念白，柔和地仿佛邀请好人家的小姐同他跳一支舞。</p><p>【Fin】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>